Little Joy
by optimisticrealist72
Summary: Blaise and Theo receive a little joy for Christmas. Fluff! Theo/Blaise. For Xmas Challenge.


**Little Joy**

_Don't kill the innocent author! Well, maybe not so innocent… I know this was due yesterday, but I had all of ten minutes of free time. I like to say I can write fast, but not that fast…_

_**Epic Christmas Challenge: **Previous: Ron/Draco, Now: Theodore/Blaise **For the final pairing, vote on my profile or leave a vote in a review on which pairing you want. Any slash pairing is accepted, and I'll tell you if they're already on the list or not.**_

_**Warnings: **Slash, Theo/Blaise. Fluffy-ness! Cute little children! Neither Slytherin was a Death Eater…_

_**Disclaimer: **Still don't own._

* * *

><p>Theodore never thought this day would come. Many years ago he had been sitting in the Common Room with his boyfriend, focusing only on the todays, tomorrows, and yesterdays. Now, he was with his <em>husband<em>, discussing months and years. The time had flown, it seemed, since those days of Hogwarts, where no one had to think about what they would be doing in the next couple of years. Some didn't even think they'd graduate Hogwarts, due to the war. But now they had a reason to look into the future.

They were in Blaise's office; Blaise in a large comfy chair behind an oak desk with Theo perched in his lap. The room was decorating in forest greens and dark browns. Books lined the walls, all filled to the brim with things on politics and business. Theo never really partakes in the managing of the business, but enjoyed working there from time to time. Blaise and Theo had their own potions company – pozioni e veleni.

But this time, both were participating in the usual scanning of the papers spread out in front of them. They would whisper back and forth quietly, and every once in a while Theo would hit Blaise upside the head or the two would erupt into laughter. By the end of the night, the form was sent.

* * *

><p>They were lying on the couch together, staring up at the Christmas tree that decorated their living room. Theo was humming along softly to the holiday music that floated from the radio on the coffee table beside them. It was snowing outside, but the two were toasty warm in front of the fire.<p>

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Blaise groaned, letting his head fall to Theo's shoulder.

"It's Christmas Eve! Can't the just leave us alone?" He groaned, carefully pulling his husband off his lap. Theo grumbled as well.

"You should just leave them out there…" He mumbled, rolling his eyes. He was having a perfectly fine evening without someone from the business barging in the talk about the pricing.

It wasn't one of their staff at the door, though.

Blaise gasped as he swung open the door, but quickly ushered the two inside. Theo, interest sparked, sat up to stare at the visitor's, before hazel eyes widened dramatically. A wide grin spread across his face and he jumped up, exuberant.

There were two visitors. A tall woman with mousy brown hair and wearing formal cut robes, official nametag and all. 'WENDY', the tag read. 'Godric's Adoption Agency'.

In her arms was a small bundle wrapped delicately in a blue blanket. Wendy smiled at them. The two men scurried over and peered at the newborn's face, both smiling dreamily.

"He's beautiful…" Theo breathed.

"Prefect." Blaise agreed, leaning to stroke the soft cheek with his finger.

"I'd like you two to meet your new son, born yesterday at half past noon." Theo gingerly picked up the bundle, right as the child opened his eyes. He could tell from first glance that the child's eyes would darken to green as he aged, and had a dark brown tuft of hair already sticking up. Blaise was right. He was perfect.

"Our little bundle of joy." Blaise joined him to stare at their new son.

Wendy smiled warmly at the couple. This was why she loved her job. Because things like this would happen and she knew that the little joy would change these mans life forever.

* * *

><p><em>Short, I might expand when I have time.<em>

_Note: Poziani e Veleni means Potions and Poisons in Italian, which is what Blaise is in this story._

_Review! Next: Lucius/Harry._


End file.
